tales_of_rwbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Great War
, the oldest battle ground of the Great War.]] The Great War (大戦争, Dai Sensō), also referred to simply as The War (戦争, Sensō), is an event that appears in the ''Tales of RWBY'' series created by Monty Oum and Kōsuke Fujishima. It was a significant war conflict that occurred on Remnant, the being between the Kingdoms in the south and west on one side and the Kingdoms in the north and east. It took place roughly eighty years and came to its conclusion ten years prior before the events at the beginning of Tales of RWBY. The Great War preceded two conflicts. First was the Faunus Rights Revolution, a conflict over racial politics, by several years. Second was the Order Wipe-Out, a systematic hunt and eradication of the Entelexeia, a wise, long-lived race that helped the south and west Kingdoms win the war and keeps the amount of aer in Remnant in balance. "On this day, nearly ten years ago, the largest war in recorded history, dated back nearly eighty years ago, came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself." :—Ozpin, on the War. Background Events of the War History Tensions In the century leading up to the War, there was high tension between the first four kingdoms, mostly caused by Mistral, which had allied itself with Mantle. The two use a technology known as blastia, which is fueled by aer and was created by the ancient Geraios Civilization, a civilization of Krityans who can communicate with the Entelexeia. They also traded frequently, with Mistral sending supplies and Mantle providing insight on how to settle the snowy northern region of Anima. Mistral and Mantle greatly favored the convenience of the blastia. After an incident with the Grimm, and Monsters, Mantle came to believe that, if it abolished the arts and repressed self-expression over blastia to control its citizens' emotions, it would be safer from the creatures. Rather than lose its alliance, Mistral complied with Mantle's wishes to an extent, banning the arts and self-expression everywhere in the kingdom except for within its central power. One day, a Krityan man known as Hermes invented the Hermes blastia, which was more powerful than the traditional blastia and absorbs several times as much aer. This added to the list of things that Vale disliked about Mantle and Mistral, which included the two kingdom's treatment of their own citizens, their use of slave labor and their insistence that their way of life was what was best for everyone. Uprising The combined aer consumption of the ever-popular traditional blastia, and the testing of the Hermes blastia brought the aer levels to a catastrophically low amount. If the level of aer could not be restored back to normal, it could awaken an apocalypse the Geraios named the Adephagos. Seeing that the Adephagos was awakening, the Geraios built the Enduring Shrine of Zaude. This shrine was a large barrier blastia capable of shielding the entire world from the Adephagos. After building it, Krones, an Entelexeia, lifted up the city to house what is now Myorzo. Outbreak of Conflict Eventually, Mistral and Vale both set their sights on settling the islands and peninsulas on the east coast of Sanus. Despite what his citizens wanted, the king of Vale chose to share the land with the settlers from Mistral. However, the immensely high tensions ultimately resulted in a riot between the two bands of settlers. As the people of Sanus decided to destroy the source of the mass aer consumption, the blastia, along with the people from Mistral, as to prevent the creation of more blastia. In contrast to the Krityans, who gave up their blastia after ascending to the sky, the humans, treasuring their blastia, fought to keep their blastia. It is unknown who started first, but this disagreement initiated and began the first battle of the Great War. Events Mantle quickly came to Mistral's aid, and battles were fought on both Sanus and Anima soil. For a time, Vacuo remained neutral, due to Mantle and Mistral having established a presence in their territory in the years prior. When the two began pressuring Vacuo to ally with them, the citizens of Vacuo realized that if Vale fell, there would be no one left to stop Mistral and Mantle from conquering them. Vacuo rallied against Mantle and Mistral and pushed them out of the Vacuoan territory and allied themselves with Vale. The Great War took place across the world. The most notable area of fighting took place at Mt. Temza, which was the world's largest mountain and site of a Krityan city, Temza, as well as the home of Hermes and his sole daughter, Judith. With the area being a war zone, Mt. Temza, as well as the Temza, were reduced to a gaping crater in the mountain range. Overall, the Great War lasted for ten years. Food and Dust rations were put into effect, development of technology accelerated, Humans and Faunus on the battlefield grew closer and the monster attacks and daemonblight threats increased worldwide. Whenever the monsters would invade a battlefield, the armies called a temporary ceasefire long enough to eradicate the monsters, before continuing to fight each other. Many settlements were lost to the monsters, due to their best warriors being away to fight in the War, and most of those settlements were never reclaimed. The two notable humans who died there in the war were Damuron Atomais, a member of the Imperial Knights and supporter of Commandant Alexei Dinoia, and Casey, a good friend of Damuron's. Seeing that Damuron could be of some use, Alexei replaced his heart with a Hermes blastia and renamed the reborn Damuron "Schwann Oltorain", who would later take on another alias, "Raven". Approximately ten years before the beginning of Tales of RWBY, the Great War came to an end during the Vacuo campaign, where Mantle and Mistral targeted Vacuo, hoping to cut off their enemy's Dust supply by conquering Vacuo's mines. The king of Vale arrived and personally led his army alongside Vacuo's, thoroughly decimating the opposing forces. It is said that Vale's king, from then on nicknamed the Warrior King, laid waste to countless men on his own, but historians believe that this feat was aided by Vacuo's unusually violent weather patterns and Mantle's inexperience in desert combat. Ultimately, it was the deadliest battle of the entire war. Resolution Following this battle, the four kingdoms gathered on neutral ground on the island of Vytal, where they formed a treaty and planned the future of Remnant. Although the Kingdoms were ready to bow before the rule of Vale and it's Warrior King, he decided against it. Instead, the leaders redistributed territories, abolished slavery and restructured the governments. The Faunus were given equal rights and were gifted the continent of Menagerie for their own use in order to compensate for their previous mistreatment. The Entelexeia, who fought alongside the humans of Vale and Vacuo died in the war, while others were nearly driven to extinction. The only known Entelexeia that are still alive during the events of the story are Ba'ul, Phaeroh, Belius, Gusios, Khroma, Astal, Krones, and Spiral Draco, king of the Entelexeia. Since the war, there exists an underlying hatred between the Entelexeia and the humans, as well as the Entelexeia's hatred toward blastia. This hatred of blastia is exacerbated by the fact that blastia are made from apatheia, the crystal-like masses of aer formed when an Entelexeia dies. Elucifer's close friend, Duke Pantarei, was a human, and he and Duke won the war. Unfortunately, the humans of Mantle and Mistral feared Elucifer's power and killed him, sparking Duke's hatred for his own race. Vale's king founded the Huntsman Academies in each of the four kingdoms; Beacon Academy in Vale, Shade Academy in Vacuo, Haven Academy in Mistral and Atlas Academy in Mantle. He placed his most trusted followers in command of each academy. The intended purpose of the academies was to train Huntsmen and Huntresses, warriors whose sole purpose would be to fight the Grimm, and whose allegiance would not be tied to the kingdoms. Secretly, the academies were also given the task of safeguarding four Relics. Sometime after the end of the Great War, Mantle's capital was moved to Atlas, and the government, military and academy were combined. Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY In "Field Trip", Professor Ozpin talks about the War in a speech to an assembly of students from all four kingdoms. He states that the War was the largest conflict in recorded history. Today, Remnant enjoys peace and "unity through diversity". This diversity is celebrated in cultural events such as the Vytal Festival, named after the place where the peace was brokered. Those who opposed the destruction of individualism made it a part of their legacy by naming their children after the fundamental aspect of art, color, to demonstrate that they and future generations would always oppose oppression, a trend that continues into the present era. Jaune Arc reveals in "The Shining Beacon" that his sword and shield, Crocea Mors, were passed down from his great-great-grandfather, who used it to fight in "the War". The simplistic design of Crocea Mors in comparison to other weapons seen in the series may give some clues as to the nature of the weaponry used in the war. In "A Minor Hiccup", Weiss Schnee explains that in the aftermath of the Great War, the Kingdom of Atlas developed and shared the Cross Continental Transmit System in order to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another more effectively. Etymology See also External links * Great War ''RWBY Wiki * Great War Aselia Notes & Trivia * The War provides an in-universe explanation for the "Color Naming Rule" of the RWBY universe. These guidelines, set by Monty Oum, state that all characters and team names in Tales of RWBY must have a name that is either a color, sounds like a color, means a color or is otherwise evocative of a color. Category:Articles Unknown